Powrót do domu
by Alexis-A
Summary: Bracia Elric wrócili do domu. Jednak dla Stalowego Alchemika to nie koniec zmagań, a pewna protetyczka również przeżywa ciężkie chwile...
1. Chapter 1

Nie mam pojęcia jak manga się zakończy, więc niech się nikt nie wkurza o to, że tu jest tak, a w mandze jest inaczej (czy raczej będzie). Przepraszam za literówki i błędy.

_

**Rozdział 1**

Czekanie wymaga wiele cierpliwości, oraz.... pewnego rodzaju odwagi. Jak to odwagi? Ktoś się może zdziwić, ale tak właśnie jest. Zwłaszcza w tym przypadku gdy kraj stoi na skraju zagłady, a trzeba czekać wiedząc, że również jest się w poważnym zagrożeniu. Czekanie, jest o tyle trudne bo wymaga nie tylko anielskiej cierpliwości, lecz również bezczynności. Winry zaś nie potrafiła siedzieć bezczynnie. Chciała coś zrobić dla swoich przyjaciół, nie chciała uciekać za granicę. Stalowy Alchemik namawiał ją do tego- bezskutecznie. Musiał ustąpić przed jej kluczem, oraz determinacją. Bardzo dobrze pamiętała tą noc, podczas której opuścił Resembool. Jednak zanim odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w mroku nocy prosił, żeby na niego czekała z zrobioną szarlotką. Obiecała, że tak zrobi. Nie czuła się jednak zbyt dobrze. Tylko siedziała sobie wygodnie w zacisznej wsi, podczas gdy jej bliscy zmagali się z śmiertelnym wrogiem. Gdyby tam była to wiedziałaby co tam się dzieje, a tak musi się martwić. Zaraz uświadomiła sobie, że bardziej przeszkadzałaby niż pomagała. Na chwilę oderwała się od szkicowania nowego modelu protezy i wyjrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła to co zwykle: pustą wiejską drogę. Poczekała kilka minut tak jakby miała nadzieję, że coś się stanie. Stało się: kilka królików przykicało na dróżkę w sumie nie wiadomo po co. Nie było to co oczekiwała, ale i tak wywołało nikły uśmiech na jej twarzy. Obserwowała je do chwili aż stało się coś dziwnego i zwierzęta błyskawicznie pierzchły w krzaki. Dziewczynę także ogarnął niewytłumaczalny lęk, oraz przez krótki moment zrobiło jej się zimno, a przecież była ciepła wiosna.

- Co to było do jasnej ciasnej?!- pomyślała głośno. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że miało to jakiś związek z braćmi Elric. Winry usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Zaczęła sobie powtarzać tylko jedną myśl: bez względu na to co ich spotkało- na pewno z tego wyjdą! Problem był taki, że nie bardzo w to wierzyła.

Następny dzień nie przyniósł nic nowego oprócz niepokojących wiadomości w radiu. Dziewczyna razem z Pinako słuchały porannych wieści traktujących o wydarzeniach w Centrali. Mówiono o zmasowanym ataku na Bradleya i jego żołnierzy. Po prostu powstała rewolucja. Protetyczka trochę się uspokoiła gdy usłyszała, że niektóre znane jej osoby żyją, mają się dobrze i robią rozróbę w stolicy. Wiedziała, że walka toczy się między ludźmi, a homunkulusami.

- Ha! Jednak dają radę! Trzymać tak dalej!- krzyknęła dziarsko do głośnika.

- Widzisz Winry, wcale nie jest ich tak łatwo zabić jakby się wydawało- powiedziała Pinako, która skończyła zamiatać podłogę w kuchni.

- Mam nadzieję, że będą tak "niezniszczalni" do końca- odparła młoda Rockbell, która wolała się tak bardzo za wcześnie nie cieszyć.

- Wątpisz?

- Ech... nie tyle co wątpię babciu. Ja wciąż trzymam za nich kciuki, czekam na nich. Chodzi tu o to, żeby nie wariować ze szczęścia za wcześnie, bo można się boleśnie rozczarować. Czaisz babciu, takie Prawa Murphy'ego, a gdy....

-... A gdy myślisz, że nie wszystko będzie dobrze to zostajesz miło zaskoczona. Wiem, wiem- powiedziała Pinako.

- Zresztą chcę, żeby Ed zwrócił Alowi ciało.

- Ja też chcę zobaczyć tego urwisa jako normalnego chłopaka!- Szafirowe oczy jej wnuczki zrobiły się wilgotne. Dziewczyna szybko odwróciła głowę. Nie będę płakać! Nie mam takiego zamiaru! Takie dziewczyny jak ja nie płaczą z byle powodu! Zresztą... Ed nie chciałby żebym płakała!- powstrzymała się przed płaczem, a jej spojrzenie znowu zrobiło się normalne, trochę harde. Pinako nic nie powiedziała. Wiedziała, że jej wnuczka nie tylko przeżywa ciężki chwile, ale także to, że woli radzić sobie sama ze swoimi słabościami. Długo nie widziała swojej pociechy i mogła stwierdzić, że to nie jest ta sama Winry, która wyjechała do stolicy po to, żeby naprawić protezę Edwarda. Troszkę urosła. Mając szesnaście lat stała się prawdziwą młodą kobietą z charakterkiem. Przestała być tak krzykliwa, oraz już tak bardzo nie ekscytowała się protezami. Spoważniała, ale nie zrobił się z niej czy milczek. Wciąż lubiła dużo rozmawiać. Wiedziała co wpłynęło na to wszystko. Winry opowiedziała Pinako o śmierci Hughesa i o Scarze. O tym, że nienawidziła go tak bardzo, że mogłaby go zastrzelić. Wtedy Ed powstrzymał ją od użycia pistoletu. Nie przegapiła wydarzeń z Briggs. Wtedy znowu pojawił się Scar, któremu opatrzyła rany. Człowiek, który odebrał życie jej rodzicom, pomógł jej uciec (co prawda porywając ją, ale to była część planu). Napomknęła o spotkaniu się z ojcem Eda i Ala. Zatrzymali się w Lior na dłużej po czym przyjechała z powrotem na swoją rodzimą wieś.

- Chodzi o to... nie chcę krakać, ale czy to jest możliwe, żeby pokonali homunkulusy i jednocześnie uzyskali to co utracili? Trochę się boję, że to jest za dużo co mogliby osiągnąć bez zapłacenia... no równej ceny- powiedziała. Staruszce omal co nie wypadła fajka z ust gdy to usłyszała. Dziwne było to, że młoda protetyczka ma wątpliwości co do nich.

- Co ty gadasz? Na pewno im się uda, już nie myśl o jakiś równych wymiarach. Zresztą jeśli chodzi o cenę... Przecież dobrze wiesz, że giną również żołnierze szturmujący główny gmach. Jak wrócą to im powiem że w nich nie wierzyłaś!- zagroziła- to ich na pewno unieszczęśliwi i wydaje mi się, że głównie przejmie się tym Ed, prawda Winrusiu?- Pinako postanowiła zmienić nieco temat na mniej przygnębiający. Winry tylko mruknęła coś niezrozumiale o tym, żeby Ed się wypchał. Panna Rockbell nie miała zamiaru aż tak bardzo otwierać się nawet przed babcią. Zaraz zaczęłaby ględzić o ich świetlanej przyszłości. Tutaj znane przez protetyczkę Prawa Murphy'ego także miały coś do powiedzenia. Wtedy na pewno stałoby się coś złego i znacznie ciężej by to przeżyła. Wiedziała, że coś do Stalowego Alchemika czuje, ale czy on to odwzajemnia? Wydawało jej się, że tak, ale stuprocentowej pewności nie mogła mieć.

- Ty się tego wstydzić nie musisz! Przecież to normalne- Pinako dalej ciągnęła wątek. Miała nadzieję, że jej wnuczka wreszcie odpowie coś konkretnego. Odpowiedziała.

- Babciu wiem, że to jest normalne, ale muszę pójść do sklepu. Zakupy się same nie zrobią!- wstała energicznie zasuwając krzesło. Starsza Rockbell pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową, ale uśmiech wciąż jej nie schodził z twarzy. Winry z trudem wytrzymała świdrujące oczy swojej babci, ale odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. Była trochę rozzłoszczona jednoznacznymi uwagami Pinako, ale i tak się zarumieniła. Skierowała się do centrum wsi, które znajdował się tam gdzie stacja- miejsce dzięki któremu Resembool zachowywało łączność z cywilizacją. Sama wieś nie była jakąś tam wiochą z kilkoma lichymi chatami na krzyż. Owszem była mała, a domy były rozproszone po pagórkach na których rolnicy zaczynali swoją pracę. Owce, które tradycyjnie strzyżono na wiosnę pasły się becząc żałośnie prawdopodobnie z braku runa, bez którego wyglądały jak gołodupce. Blondynka spotkała po drodze kilku znajomych z którymi zamieniła parę słów. Ci ludzie żyli w błogiej niewiedzy tego co strasznego może się wydarzyć z całym krajem, jeśli Bradley wygra z tą rewolucją (choć to nie on byłby za to odpowiedzialny- znacznie więcej miał do powiedzenia najpotężniejszy homunkulus). Zresztą ginęli żołnierze, których nie znała. Ciągle myślała o zasadzie równej wymiany i bała się o wojskowych, których bardziej, lub mniej poznała. Pierwszy był Hughes i to jego odejście tak bardzo przeżyła. Wyobraziła sobie Rizę przebitą kulami, lub klęczącą z przerżniętym gardłem, oraz Płomiennego leżącego bez życia. Zamrugała szybko, żeby wyrzucić te przerażające obrazy z głowy. Rozkojarzona weszła do sklepu. Kupiła to co miała kupić i wyszła. Czekanie wcale nie było takim błahym, łatwym zajęciem. Winry ciałem była w Resembool, a duchem w stolicy razem ze swoimi bliskimi.

Nawet tydzień nie minął od tajemniczej fali, która spłoszyła króliki i przestraszyła protetyczkę do przyjazdu najbardziej oczekiwanych osób w wiosce. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że wszystko zakończyło się pomyślnie. Edward do niej dzwonił i obwieścił , że homunkulusy dostały po mordzie. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony, z trudem powstrzymała się przed zadaniem mu setki pytań. Powiedział tylko, że w najbliższych dniach na pewno przyjadą. Po odłożeniu słuchawki protetyczka nie umiała zachować się spokojnie. Krzyczała śpiewnie na cały dom o ich sukcesie, omal co nie przewróciła swojej babci gdy wpadła na nią z rozpędu, żeby ją wyściskać. Od tamtej chwili czekanie stało się trochę łatwiejsze. Już nie musiała się o nic bać, strasznie niecierpliwiła się na ich przyjazd. Wrócili, a stało się to w dniu którym Winry rzucała Denowi frisbee przed domem. Pies posłusznie przynosił jej fioletowy krążek, aż po jedenastym rzucie zatrzymał się. Dziewczyna w pierwszym momencie stwierdziła, że zwierzakowi już się znudziło, ale okazało się, że nie dlatego przerwał zabawę. Gdy do niego podeszła zaczęła go głaskać.

- No co jest piesku?- Den w odpowiedzi tylko szczeknął i wyrwał się jak dziki na drogę. Panna Rockbell już wiedziała co jest. Reagował tak tylko na jedną osobę, której pobiegł na przywitanie. Nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu tak się tym przejęła i dopiero kiedy ruszyła się zawołała rozedrganym z wrażenia głosem.

- Babciu mamy gooości!- nie czekając na odpowiedź opuściła podwórko. Nie musiała ich daleko szukać. Byli już blisko i wyraźnie zobaczyła kogoś, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że osobą o bladozłotych oczach, krótko przystrzyżonych złocistych włosach noszącą na sobie zieloną koszulę jest młodszy Elric. Uśmiechał się do niej szeroko, rad że nareszcie ma usta. W następnej sekundzie przestał oddychać gdy protetyczka ścisnęła go równie mocno jak wąż boa. Z tą różnicą, że to był przyjacielski uścisk.

- Al!... Ja normalnie w to nie wierzę, że jesteś... jesteś człowiekiem w stu procentach!

- Auć! Winry... też się cieszę, że ciebie widzę... ale jak mnie udusisz to żadna transmutacja nie pomoże!- wydukał poklepując ją po łopatce i próbując się jakoś uwolnić. Wreszcie został oswobodzony, a wtedy rozległ się dziki okrzyk bez wątpienia należący do starszego brata, który tarzał się po ziemi próbując zrzucić Dena.

- Niech mnie ktoś od niego uwolni do diabła! Den przestań! Ja chcę normalnie do domu dojść!

- Ed!- zawołali jednocześnie Alphonse i dziewczyna. Podeszli do Stalowego, który został nieco z tyłu, a teraz zaczął się powoli podnosić. Ucieszony pies zaszczekał kilka razy i pognał z powrotem do domu robiąc hałas. Chłopak zadowolony nie był, ponieważ musiał otrzeć sobie twarz z śliny rękawem płaszcza.

- Psiakrew! Tak się wita bohaterów, tak?!

- Bracie nie złość się!

- Jak się mam kurde nie złościć kiedy na przywitanie zostaję przybity do ziemi i oblizany?!- spojrzał na ich pogodne uśmiechy i złość go trochę opuściła. Zdał sobie sprawę, że długa wędrówka po spełnieniu swoich marzeń i pokonaniu homunkulusów skończyła się. Tak bardzo zatęsknił do normalnego życia w swojej rodzimej miejscowości. Jeszcze bardziej ożywiony stwierdził, że chętnie opowiedzą babci i protetyczce wszystko co się wydarzyło w Central City. Zresztą tak naprawdę rewolucja na dobre się nie skończyła. Wiedział, że Mustang chcą zmienić kraj na lepsze. Trzymał za Płomiennego kciuki.

- Zresztą mniejsza o to...- podjął, ale nie dokończył zdania.

- Ed lepiej już nic nie mów!- zawołała Winry, która niespodziewanie rzuciła mu się na szyję. Edward również odwzajemnił uścisk nie kryjąc lekkiego zakłopotania. Nie omieszkał popatrzeć się ostrzegawczo na brata, który zaczął stroić dziwne miny bawiąc się przy tym ważną pamiątką z swojego niedawnego życia jako zbroja- hełmem. Od czasu gdy odzyskał ciało brata i uporali się z potężnym Ojcem trudno było Stalowemu Alchemikowi myśleć o czymkolwiek innym jak o Resembool i swojej protetyczce czekającej na nich.

- Witjacie w domu chłopaki!- jakie to było wspaniale, że mieli gdzie wrócić.


	2. Chapter 2

Chcę powiedzieć, że wiem, że jabłonie raczej nie owocują na wiosnę. Po drugie pomysł tutaj jest jaki jest. Po trzecie pisanie takowych rzeczy nie bardzo mi wychodzi. A szkoda (mam nadzieję, że aż tak bardzo nie zmieniam charakteru postaci). Przepraszam za błędy i literówki.

_

**Rozdział 2**

Od czasu powrotu Elricowie stopniowo zaczęli przyzwyczajać się do normalnego życia na wsi. Znajomi cieszyli się z ich powrotu, oraz sukcesu jaki odnieśli. Szczególnie Alphonse chodził z dumną miną. Oprócz tego bardzo dużo jadł i w szybkim tempie robił się coraz mniej kościsty. Najbardziej przerażona jego stanem była Pinako. W sumie nic niezwyczajnego- babcie to są takie istoty co uwielbiają wpychać jedzenie swoim wnukom (to, że Al był przybranym wnukiem nie miało znaczenia). Z kolei Stalowy Alchemik znaczną część doby przesypiał. Brat i protetyczka podśmiewali się z niego mówiąc, że chce jak najszybciej złapać dużo centymetrów. Gdy nie spał to starał się spędzić z nimi czas. Chciał, żeby wszystko było tak jak dawniej, żeby byli trójką bliskich sobie przyjaciół. On i Alphonse dużo opowiadali babci i Winry o tym co się wydarzyło. Były pod wielkim wrażeniem i dziękowali w duchu, że wyszli z tego cało i zdrowi. Nastolatkowie spacerowali ze sobą to tu, to tam, żartowali w salonie, albo też sprzątali na strychu. Edward nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś się zmieniło w ich trójce. Wcale nie chodziło tu o to, że odzyskał ciało brata. Myślał o pannie Rockbell. Już dość dawno doszedł do wniosku, że często o niej myślał w różny sposób. Zaczęło się od zupełnie niewinnego zastanawiania się nad tym co ona robi. Zawsze wychodziło mu, że prawdopodobnie ślęczy nad jakąś protezą. Gdy wrócił do Resembool znowu dostał nowe mechaniczne kończyny (niestety nie udało mu się odzyskać prawdziwej nogi i ręki, ale specjalnie już się tym nie przejmował). Potem wziął na swoje barki odpowiedzialność za jej życie. Była niezłym zakładnikiem, a on ją musiał chronić. Liczyła się dla niego i powoli przestawał o niej myśleć jako o dobrej przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa. Wbrew pozorom nie wpadł na to kilka dni temu, ale znacznie wcześniej. Przebity rurą w Briggs nie umarł dlatego, bo postanowił dalej żyć nie tylko dla Alphonse'a, ale również dla niej. Po to żeby spełnić swoją obietnicę. To już mu się udało. W tym samym dniu w którym przyjechali panna Rockbell popłakała się z szczęścia. Paradoksalnie był to bardzo przyjemny widok i trochę żałował, że nie zrobił jej jakiegoś zdjęcia z zaskoczenia.

Jabłko spadło na ziemię. Było duże i czerwone z połyskliwą skórką. Na pewno dobre na szarlotkę o czym młoda mechaniczka wiedziała. Drabina oparta o jabłoń stała, podczas gdy dziewczyna wspinała się po drzewie w poszukiwaniu najlepszych jabłek. Pierwsza lepsza wiewiórka zapewne by ją wyśmiała za typową dla ludzi niezgrabność, ale po pierwsze żadnego rudego gryzonia w pobliżu nie było, a po drugie protetyczki nie obchodziły wiewiórki. Zaciskając z wysiłku zęby, oraz starając się mocno trzymać sięgnęła po wielki szkarłatny owoc kusząco błyszczący się w słońcu. Mocniej zacisnęła palce na gałęzi- tak na wszelki wypadek, ale spocona z wysiłku dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że nie będzie "wszelkiego wypadku". "No już, już jeszcze troszkę....". Mówiła sobie w myślach.

- Hej Winry!- głos Stalowego Alchemika, który pojawił się tak nagle wyprowadził ją z równowagi zarówno dosłownie jak i w przenośni.

- Aaaach!- krzyknęła gdy osunęła się trochę po sążnistej gałęzi. Szybko złapała się wyższego konaru na którego ciężka od strachu z trudem się wciągnęła. Edward także się przeraził i stanął gotów żeby ją złapać.

- Winry! Trzymasz się?!

- Tak!- odkrzyknęła zniecierpliwiona patrząc na niego z góry. Elric wpatrywał się w nią uważnie co wyglądało śmiesznie, ponieważ wydawał się być mały.

- Ufff... to wspaniale! Myślałem, że sobie coś przeze mnie połamiesz- powiedział spuszczając wzrok. Wiedział, że to byłaby jego wina, a tego nie chciał.

- Nie musisz się tak o mnie troszczyć! Potrafię sama o siebie zadbać, a zrywanie jabłek to wcale nie jest takie niebezpieczne zadanie!- rzekła buńczucznie, chcąc mu przekazać, że świetnie sobie radzi sama, a jego pojawienie zakłóciło ten porządek. Z drugiej strony już zaczęła się cieszyć, że przyszedł tu do niej. Zaczęła się zastanawiać dlaczego i w jej głowie pojawiły się różne pomysły na wyjaśnienie tego. Każdy następny był bardziej nierealny od poprzedniego. Powstrzymała się od poprawienia włosów, które były w nieładzie.

- Niech ci będzie, ale chyba nie zaszkodzi jak tutaj trochę cię popilnuję?- stanął bardziej zdecydowanie krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Panna Rockbell znowu niespokojnie się poruszyła.

- Ed a czy ja jestem dzieckiem, którego trzeba pilnować?! Jak chcesz to możesz mi pomóc a nie tylko stać jak kołek!- krzyknęła jeszcze bardziej rozzłoszczona. Jednak nie chciała go wyganiać. Ciekawa była jego reakcji. Złote oczy Stalowego Alchemika dziwnie błysnęły. " Cholera jasna! Oczywiście, że nie jesteś dzieckiem! Chcę tutaj postać, pogadać z tobą, a przy okazji podziwiać twoje akrobatyczne umiejętności i krągły tyłeczek! Czy to tak dużo? Chcesz pomocy? Dobra! Przynajmniej i ja coś zrobię dla mojej szarlotki!".

- Jaki znowu kołek?!

- A taki co się nie rusza!- odparsknęła ironicznie- no już spokojnie Ed, przecież nie nazwałam cię kurduplem!- Edward czas bycia niziołkiem miał już dość dawno za sobą. To co usłyszał zrozumiał jako: "Ed jesteś taki wysoki!". Nic dziwnego, że serce mu zakołatało, a policzki zrobiły się trochę cieplejsze. "Winry powiedziała, że nie jestem kurduplem... to znaczy nie nazwała mnie tak, a zawsze kiedy się wkurzała to rzucała kluczem i wyzywała mnie od kurduplów, a teraz nie? Ha! To jest dopiero ciekawe!".

- To co wchodzisz czy będziesz nadal tak stał i myślał?- mechaniczka uśmiechnęła się uważnie przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi.

- Pomogę ci, szybciej skończymy- rzekł po czym wszedł po drabinie na drzewo. "Alchemii zapomniał sobie użyć"- blondynka była przekonana, że popisze się swoimi zdolnościami. Wyraźnie podekscytowany możliwością bycia blisko swojej protetyczki bez zbędnego towarzystwa, dość sprawnie wszedł na jabłoń i usadowił się w potężnym rozgałęzieniu gdzie dodatkowo wisiał koszyk zapełniony prawie do połowy. Spojrzał w dół i gwizdnął.

- Naprawdę jest tu wysoko! Nie bałaś się tu wejść?

- A czemu miałabym się bać? Dopóki się tu nie napatoczyłeś byłam wyżej- dziewczyna mocno trzymając się gałęzi odwróciła się w jego stronę. Stalowy Alchemik siedzący na drzewie był niecodziennym widokiem. To samo o niej myślał Elric, który dzielnie powstrzymywał się przed wlepieniem oczów w jej duży dekolt. Było na co popatrzeć i przypomniał sobie scenę w której Winry omal co się przed nim nie rozebrała. Czasami żałował, że się lepiej gdzieś nie schował, no ale jakby odkryła go po fakcie to mogłoby być znacznie gorzej. Szybko opuścił krainę marzeń po to, żeby znaleźć się w rzeczywistości.

- To... jak ci mam konkretniej pomóc?

- Normalnie- Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami i wskazała mu palcem przeciwległą gałąź, która uginała się od owoców.

- Tam? Myślałem, że wyślesz mnie wyżej.- Panna Rockbell popatrzyła się wymownie w baldachim liści jaki okrywał przestrzeń nad nią. Gwałtowne kłótnie o tak małostkowe rzeczy dość wysoko nad ziemię były głupim pomysłem. Jednak misja zapełnienia kosza jabłkami przestała być tak bardzo ważna. Teraz ważny był Stalowy Alchemik, jego obecność sprawiła, że z trudem zachowywała równowagę na gałęzi, a dłonie zaczęły nieznacznie drżeć. Zanim jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżyła naruszając przy tym granicę jego prywatności opamiętała się. Takie rzeczy nie miały racji bytu w realnym świecie. Nie była tego świadoma, ale w głowie Eda też toczyła się walka o to czy zrobić pierwszy krok wobec niej czy też nie. Pewnie byłoby łatwiej gdyby Winry czytała w myślach, ale nie potrafiła. Zaczęły przychodzić jej takie myśli, że naprawdę zaczęła się bać. "Może kogoś już ma?..."- wolała sobie nie wyobrażać tego jak wyglądałaby jego dziewczyna. No, ale skoro jest Stalowym Alchemikiem, który wziął znaczny udział w ratowaniu świata to nie mogła to być byle protetyczka. No, ale po co prosił żeby czekała na jego powrót? Chłód metalowej dłoni, który dotknął jej ramienia szybko wyrwał ją z przemyśleń. Wzdrygnęła się i szybko obejrzała.

- Co ci?- spytał nieśmiało.

- Nic. Tylko sobie odpoczywam a ty powinieneś pracować, nie?- zerknęła ukradkiem na niego. Udawała, że zaczęło ją interesować ułożenie owoców w koszu. Cały czas usiłowała myśleć o górach Briggs, które cały rok były pokryte śniegiem. Podobno myślenie o zimnych rzeczach utrudnia pojawienie się rumieńców. Niestety Elric był uparty zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy widział, że z jego bliskimi dzieje się coś niedobrego. Chciał znowu zapytać, ale protetyczka była szybsza.

- Mógłbyś mi już nie przeszkadzać?- wypowiedziała to tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. W głowie młodego alchemika włączyła się lampka ostrzegawcza.

- Dobra, skoro tak wolisz- odparł nieco zawiedziony. Ostrożnie stanął, i szukał czegoś do chwycenia się. Nie dziwiło to go, że jego przyjaciółka ma wahania nastrojów no, ale teraz gdy od trzech dni byli w domu? Powinna być zawsze radosna, cieszyć się z tego, że wrócili do niej jej przyjaciele. Elric pogodził się już z myślą, że nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet, a tej szczególnie nie zgłębi, choć znał ją prawie od urodzenia. Zaczesał sobie grzywę bardziej do tyłu i zerknął kątem oka na protetyczkę, która układała w koszu jabłka. Oderwał od niej wzrok, wymierzył krok na grubą gałąź i już miał oprzeć na niej stopę kiedy usłyszał pisk. Nim się odwrócił zareagował odruchowo. Klasnął dłonie po czym przyłożył je do pnia. Niebieskie pioruny zaiskrzyły się na kilka sekund, a z pnia wyrosła drewniana łapa.

- Winry!- zupełnie przerażony chłopak nie tracił czasu na bawienie się z wolnym schodzeniem. Nie zwracając uwagi na nic szybko pojawił się przy dziewczynie, która będąc w lekkim szoku nie mogła się odezwać. Była trochę potłuczona, ale Ed wiedział, że gdyby nie on to prawdopodobnie złamałaby sobie kark przy takim upadku. Zastanawiał się czy pojawi się tu Al z Pinako. Jednak przez następne kilka minut nic się takiego nie wydarzyło. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zszedł po transmutowanych schodkach na ziemię.

- Ojej moje plecy...- zajęczała protetyczka próbując usiąść po to żeby się pomasować po bolącej części ciała.

- Leż! Bo może sobie faktycznie coś zrobiłaś, jakieś złamanie..

-Ed nie dramatyzuj już!- oburzyła się trochę- nie jestem aż tak delikatna!

- Winry ty na pewno delikatna nie jesteś, ale z pewnością nieuważna! Normalnie chwila nieuwagi i....- zaczął podnosić głos, ale dziewczyna uciszyła go gestem dłoni.

- Błagam cię Ed, przestań! To nie twoja wina!

- Że co?!

- To ja się stamtąd zsunęłam, głupku!- rzekła spuszczając głowę. Wstydziła się swojego zachowania i tego do czego doszło. Jednocześnie pogładziła alchemika po głowie w wyrazie wdzięczności. Edward podenerwowany skubał palcami trawę.

- To wszystko przez to że chciałem, abyś mi zrobiła szarlotkę! Ze mnie to jest idiota!- chciał uderzyć się w głowę, lecz Winry chwyciła go za przegub.

- Racja tylko idiota siebie bije, ale ty nie jesteś idiotą! W dodatku idiota nie zostałby alchemikiem i nie wiedziałby jak mnie... wyciągnąć z opresji.- panna Rockbell przemówiła do niego spokojniej, wpatrując się mu w oczy. Po ich ciałach przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, który był wynikiem tej bliskości. Dopiero teraz Stalowy Alchemik zauważył, że klęczy przy jej biodrach jednocześnie ją obejmując, a drugą dłoń trzymała Winry. Wyglądała na speszoną tą sytuacją. Jednoznacznie mocniej ścisnęła jego palce. Nie była tego pewna czy to był dobry pomysł, ale również młody alchemik bał się czy czasami sobie tego nie wyobraził. Poczuł nagle, że dzieje się z nim coś bardzo dziwnego. Tak jakby trafił go jakiś piorun, który zmienił sposób jego zachowania. Lecz to nie był grom z nieba tylko szalejące hormony. Winry także niepostrzeżenie zbliżyła twarz, lecz młody alchemik zdążył tylko nawilżyć usta...

- Łooo! To teraz tak się zbiera jabłka?!- krzyknął Al, który nie wiadomo jak i nie wiadomo skąd przyszedł. Widocznie byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie usłyszeli tego jak się zbliża. Zaczerwienieni odskoczyli od siebie po czym wstali nerwowo otrzepując się z ziemi i trawy. Alphonse gdy zobaczył ich speszone miny złapał się za głowę i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- A czy to ładnie przeszkadzać w pracy?!- wrzasnęła panna Rockbell podchodząc gwałtownie do młodszego Elrica. Również jego starszy brat nie był zadowolony.

- Al sprawdź czy cię w kuchni nie ma! Już!

- Ojej... Chyba bardzo wam przeszkodziłem...- rzekł złośliwie z głupiutkim uśmiechem. Przezornie zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Tak bardzo!- odkrzyknęli czerwieniąc się jak pomidory. Alphonse zawsze był spokojnym człowiekiem, który bardzo rzadko kogokolwiek doprowadzał do nerwów. Teraz było to "rzadko". Jednak po krótkim namyśle stwierdził, że też by się wściekł gdyby przerwano mu miłe chwile z ukochaną dziewczyną. Nie zrobił tego jednak złośliwie. Niechcący się napatoczył, bo chciał zobaczyć jak przyjaciółce idzie zbieranie jabłek. Sądził, że Ed będzie zupełnie gdzie indziej- tak mu powiedział.

- Hehe...- zaczął się coraz szybciej cofać jakby przed bykiem, który wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym co zrobić- no to nie ma sprawy, ja już sobie idę a wy dokończcie to co chcieliście. Nie będę wam już przeszkadzał!

- Tak gładko to ci nie przejdzie!- pogroził mu Stalowy Alchemik, którzy rzucił się w jego stronę.

- Aaaaa! Ed przecież jestem twoim bratem!

- Jeszcze chwilę nim pobędziesz!

- Ed do jasnej cholery! Zostaw go!....- wołanie panny Rockbell na nic się nie przydało, bo obaj bracia szybko znikli za rogiem domu. Sądziła, że Edward nie będzie zachowywać się jak dzieciak i tak reagować ma tą zaczepkę. Nie mogła jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chciał się w taki sposób przed nią popisać. Wiedząc, że przyglądanie się ich gonitwie nie ma sensu, popatrzyła się na kosz z jabłkami, który wciąż wisiał na drzewie.

- Trzeba je wziąć i wreszcie zrobić tą szarlotkę- głośno pomyślała. Czuła się trochę nieswojo i jednocześnie szczęśliwie ze świadomością, że Stalowy Alchemik chciał tak bardzo się do niej zbliżyć i chętna była oddać wiele za to, żeby Alphonse im nie przeszkodził.


	3. Chapter 3

**Przepraszam, że tak późno i tak beznadziejnie napisane. Chciałam to jakoś lepiej zakończyć, ale wyszło jak wyszło. Nie potrafię pisać takich rzeczy. Przepraszam za literówki i błędy.**

_

Mycie jabłek, obranie ich, pokrojenie było przyjemne, ponieważ nie mogła uwolnić się od tych myśli. To co się wydarzyło pod jabłonią dodało jej skrzydeł do szybszego i lepszego działania. Nie potrafiła i nie chciała wygonić obrazu Stalowego Alchemika z głowy. Związawszy porządnie włosy zaczęła przygotowywać się do robienia ciasta. Było to trudne zadanie- musiała uważać, żeby czegoś nie pomylić, ponieważ zamiast myśleć o tym ile dodać żółtek jaj była zajęta rozpamiętywaniem wyrazu oczów swojego przyjaciela. Właściwie od dawna nie był dla niej tylko przyjacielem. Dziewczyna, które jest istotą szybciej dojrzewającą niż chłopak nie ma problemów z nazywaniem swoich uczuć. Kiedy Edward sam przed sobą bał się przyznać do tego, że ją kochał ona już była świadoma, że niski alchemik nie był jej obojętny. Widziała tą różnicę dobrze zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy miała do czynienia z Alphonsem. Młodszy Elric był dla niej niczym kochany, młodszy brat, a starszy... Popatrzyła się przez okno w nadziei, że ich wreszcie ujrzy. Od czasu gdy Ed pogonił Ala upłynęło ponad pół godziny. Nikogo nie zobaczyła także więc powróciła do robienia szarlotki. Stanęła w miejscu zastanawiając się nad tym co dalej zrobić. Szczeknięcie towarzyszącego jej Dena przypomniało jej to. Zaraz do kuchni weszła Pinako. Popatrzyła się na miskę pełną poćwiartowanych jabłek.

- Szarlotka?

- O tak! Mam nadzieję, że i tobie zasmakuje!

- No sama jestem ciekawa twoich zdolności kulinarnych w dziedzinie wypieków- zaśmiała się stara Rockbell- może ci jakoś pomóc?

- Nie, nie trzeba babciu. Sama sobie dam radę. W końcu to jest szarlotka dla Eda i Ala- powiedziała protetyczka odwracając się w stronę piekarnika. Znowu pojawiły się rumieńce na jej twarzy. "Winry błagam cię tylko nie wariuj! Zachowuj się poważnie!"- próbowała przywołać się do porządku. Niestety jej głowa była niczym magnes, który przyciągał wszystkie szpilki mające coś wspólnego z starszym z braci. Nie mogła się doczekać kiedy chłopaki znowu wpadną do domu. Także obiecała sobie również, że jeśli Alphonse znowu przeszkodzi im w czymś bardzo ważnym to osobiście rzuci w niego kluczem i to tak, że jego dusza pofrunie za Bramę po to, żeby wrócić niczym jak bumerang.

- Ach moje urwisy! Odkąd tu są znowu zrobiło się wesoło...

- I ciaśniej- rzekła jej wnuczka ciągle się krzątając przy szafkach szukając potrzebnych jej składników.

- A to też. Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że kolejka wieczorem do łazienki jest trochę dłuższa- Pinako uśmiechnęła się ciepło a fajka przekrzywiła się dziwnie w jej pomarszczonych ustach. Zaczęła przypominać sobie dawne czasy kiedy ta trójka była małymi dziećmi uwielbiającymi spędzać ze sobą czas. Dzieciństwo mieli już dawno za sobą. Winry zresztą nie tylko z książek pewnego pisarza fantasy wiedziała, że gdy coś się kończy to coś się zaczyna. Skończyła się podróż braci zakończona tryumfem nad homunkulusami, oraz spełnieniem swojego podstawowego celu. Zaczęło się prowadzenie bardziej uporządkowanego, znacznie bezpieczniejszego życia w rodzimej wiosce w otoczeniu najbliższych osób. Dziewczyna nie odrywając się od swojego zajęcia robienia szarlotki zastanawiała się nad tym co będzie za miesiąc, za rok. Chciała, żeby pozostali bardzo długo w domu, lecz znała swoich przyjaciół bardzo dobrze i wiedziała, że to byłoby niemożliwe dla nich usiedzenie w jednym miejscu.

- Jesteśmy!- drzwi rozwarły się z trzaskiem gdy do domu wpadli zmęczeni bracia. Panie Rockbell aż podskoczyły.

- A spokojniej się nie da wejść?!.... Gdzie wy byliście?- młoda protetyczka zamknęła szybkim ruchem piekarnik. Uważnie się im przyjrzała, ale żadnych śladów bójki nie zauważyła. Alphonse pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

- Wpadliśmy w stado baranów..

- Nie baranów, tylko owiec, baranie!- trzepnął go w łopatkę Edward, a jego brat oddał mu szturchnięciem w bok.

- Uau! Winry on mnie bije!

- Ed tobie już kompletnie wali!- rzekła dziewczyna. Chłopaki zaczęli się śmiać i to tak, że oparli się o siebie, żeby się nie wywrócić. Panna Rockbell westchnęła przyglądając się temu z pewnym politowaniem. Bracia szybko ugasili pragnienie i to taką ilością wody, że mogliby konkurować z koniem, który jednorazowo wypija pełne wiadro. Następnie dołączyli do babci i usiedli przy stole, gdzie zaczerwienione z wysiłku twarze zaczęły przybierać normalną barwę.

- No i wpadliście w to stado owiec czy baranów i co dalej? Mam się spodziewać jakiś skarg od sąsiadów?- zagadnęła spokojnie Pinako. Denerwowanie się nie mogło przynieść nic dobrego. Zwłaszcza osobie w tym wieku a fajki działały relaksująco. Z ulgą zauważyła, że przybrane wnuki zachowywały się dość spokojnie. Tylko Ed dając upust swoijemu entuzjazmowi walnął pięscią w stół i to tak, że szklanki podskoczyły.

- Skarg może nie, ale państwo Hummer nie byli zachwyceni. Właściwie wpadliśmy do zagrody...

- ...wtedy owce zobaczyły Eda...

- ... i nie chcąc postradać zmysłów rozwaliły już i tak stare ogrodzenie, tak było?- dokończyła niewzruszenie Winry, która siedziała obok Ala. Edward zachybotał się na krześle, gdy udawał zdumienie jej inteligencją.

- No naprawdę? Co ty nie powiesz? Może jeszcze dodasz, że razem z Alem naprawiliśmy tą zagrodę i zagoniliśmy te głupie zwierzaki z powrotem? Hę?!

- Nic takiego nie powiem bo już sam się wygadałeś!- dziewczyna chytrze spojrzała na niego- a jeśli już jesteście to spokojnie zaczekacie sobie na szarlotkę, prawda?- zmieniła ton na bardzo miły kiedy podeszła do piekarnika, żeby sprawdzić stan swojego wypieku. Bracia hałaśliwie wyrazili aprobatę dla jej ciasta, którego nie mogli się już doczekać. Również ona miała nadzieję, że Murphy ze swoimi prawami nie zadziała. Jak na złość gdy chciało się żeby coś wyszło to nie wychodziło. Jednak teraz wyglądało na to, że wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli. Przynajmniej z coraz bardziej rumieniącą się szarlotką. Słyszała głośne rozmowy Eda i Ala z Pinako, lecz tak naprawdę nie przywiązywała do nich uwagi. Wiedziała tylko, że trochę zmęczyli babcię swoją żywiołowością, która poszła do swojego pokoju.

- Winry nie pilnuj tak szarlotki, przecież nieb ucieknie. Chodź do nas- odezwał się Alphonse.

- No nie wiem... cokolwiek was usłyszy jest w stanie ożyć i uciec jak najdalej- zażartowała gdy przysiadła się do swoich przyjaciół.

- Zwłaszcza gdy to Ed będzie- mruknął zaczepnie młodszy Elric.

- Ty nie bądź taki cwany! Przypomnę ci tylko, że się bardziej zapychasz żarciem niż ja!

- A ja ci przypomnę stalowy cwaniaczku, że klucz jest zawsze w gotowości. Wypolerowany... tylko czeka kiedy zaczniesz się niepotrzebnie awanturować...- powiedziała słodkim głosem panna Rockbell znacząco wpatrując się w starszego alchemika. Edward tylko przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie mógł zapobiec czerwienieniu się policzków, także protetyczka spłonęła rumieńcem, lecz szybko się odwróciła. Alphonse ślepy nie był i widział jak się zachowują wobec siebie. Odczuwał niezwykłą satysfakcję kiedy ich nakrył pod jabłonią. Nie oszczędził Edwardowi złośliwych uwag na temat jego i blondynki. Przeczuwał, że coś takiego nastąpi i z każdym dniem utwierdzał się w tym. Po tym wszystkim Stalowy Alchemik na pewno zasługiwał na luksus jakim było przebywanie z nią sam na sam.

- To co? Ja mam wyjść czy wy gdzieś idziecie?- postanowił wyłożyć kawę na ławę. Spoglądał raz na brata, raz na przyjaciółkę, których wyraźnie zamurowało. Jednak nie zaczęli głośno protestować, ani rzucać krzesłami co było dobrym znakiem.

- Al co ty?

- Przecież cię nie wyganiamy...- Winry próbowała go przekonać jednak niezbyt przekonującym głosem. Młodszy Elric jednak wstał od stołu. Dla niej i Stalowego było to zupełnie niezrozumiałe.

- Nie, nie... Nie chodzi tu o mnie tylko o was. Chcę być doblym blaciszkiem- powiedział dziecinnie gdy popatrzył się na zirytowanego Eda - bo chyba dzisiaj bardzo przeszkodziłem.

- Al ty głupku!- oboje krzyknęli już bardzo zniecierpliwieni.

- A nie mówiłem?! Haha!

- Nie o to chodzi! Idę sobie, papa- uśmiechnął się szeroko i aż za miło gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Oboje podbiegli do okna, żeby zobaczyć gdzie Al poszedł. Okazało się, że prosto przed siebie. Bardzo się uparł i nie tylko nie mogli go zatrzymać, ale też nie bardzo chcieli. Poczuli się bardzo zażenowani i pragnęli uciec od siebie jak najdalej. Również to im się nie udało. Protetyczka próbowała rozładować tą niezręczną sytuację.

- Popilnuję szarlotki- odezwała się nerwowo i kucnęła przed ciemną szybą piekarnika. Młody alchemik nic nie odparł. Stał zapatrzony w okno z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nie sądził, że Al zrobi coś takiego. Sądził, że jego młodszy brat w ogóle nie ma wyczucia w pewnych sytuacjach, ale okazało się, że wspaniałomyślnie ich zostawił. Nie bardzo mu się podobało, że to tak wyszło. Choć wiedział dlaczego Alphonse'owi tak zależało na tym, aby panna Rockbell stała się dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką. Ta myśl brzmiała dziwnie, ale Al poczułby się komfortowo wiedząc, że Ed ma osobę w której ma solidne oparcie. Mocniej oparł ramiona na parapecie, gdy postanowił, że trzeba i chce to zrobić.

- I jak moja szarlotka?- podszedł i nachylił się do dziewczyny.

- Nie tylko twoja, ale również nasza egoisto- przypomniała mu protetyczka.

- Znowu zaczynasz mnie denerwować...- oparł się o blat mebla. To samo zrobiła blondynka, która jednak nie wyglądała na sfrustrowaną. Chłopak zagryzł wargi gorączkowo myśląc nad tym co by tu powiedzieć konkretnego. Nie miał ochoty i sił, żeby się z nią sprzeczać. Dziewczyna pomyślała to samo i nie sądziła, że sytuacja zrobi się aż tak niezręczna. Miała wielką ochotę szybko opuścić pomieszczenie, ale z drugiej strony to dopiero wyglądałoby idiotycznie.

- Hmm.. skoro tak to może sobie gdzieś pojedziesz?- zaczęła patrząc się na Elrica z ukosa.

- Hmm... co?!

- Przecież zaczęłam cię denerwować-zauważyła kąśliwie i szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra. Alchemik tylko się skrzywił.

- Nawet jeśli to wątpię, żebym gdzieś wyjeżdżał.

- A Centrala? Praca?

- Chodzi ci o bycie wojskowym kundlem?... Nie wiem co będzie dalej to zależy do tego jak się zmieni struktura państwa i mam nadzieję, że na wojsko nie postawią- zakończył swoją wypowiedź z pogodniejszym wyrazem twarzy.

- Zresztą- zaczął się do niej przybliżać- nie spieszy mi się do tego, żeby znowu ciebie opuścić- gdy Winry to usłyszała z wrażenia opuściła łyżkę.

- Ed a ty mnie czasami chamsko nie podpuszczasz?

- Nie odważyłbym się- wymruczał. Przestał nad sobą panować i przestało go wszystko interesować oprócz ładnej, zgrabnej protetyczki i jej ciepłego szafirowego spojrzenia, które wciąż się przybliżało. Zanim objął dziewczynę w pasie to ona pierwsza oparła dłonie o jego tors.

- Wreszcie się czegoś nauczyłeś przez te wszystkie lata, a teraz mógłbyś się nachylić- powiedziała wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Uśmiechając się do siebie szybko zbliżyli twarze w wiadomym celu. Po obu ciałach przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz gdy się po raz pierwszy dosyć nieśmiało pocałowali. Zaczerwienieni nie zamierzali tylko na tym poprzestawać. Przywierając do siebie mocniej zaczęli namiętniej okazywać sobie uczucia. Zupełnie zapomnieli o pieczącej się szarlotce, oraz o stałej obecności w domu babci Pinako. Elric wzdychając posunął się o krok dalej i wsunął prawą dłoń pod koszulkę panny Rockbell.

- Ojej!... zimne, ale przyjemne...- pisnęła bardziej z zaskoczenia tą akcją. Młody alchemik uśmiechnął się pożądliwie kontynuując głaskanie jej brzucha.

- Mhmhm.... wiem kim się będę zajmować przez najbliższe dni!- Ed nie krył swojego entuzjazmu. Rockbell i Elric byli zadowoleni z tego, że wszystko odbyło się bez przeszkód- czyli tak jak powinno.

- Tylko trzeba uważać, żeby nie przesadzić- cmoknęła go w ucho będąc w pozycji półleżącej na poczuli woń dymu. Zaalarmowani przerwali pieszczoty.

- Co to...?- alchemik skierował głowę ku piekarnikowi, lecz został gwałtownie odepchnięty przez dziewczynę, która szybko znalazła się przy urządzeniu.

- Szarlotka!- otworzyła klapę, a z wnętrza buchnęły kłęby ciemnego dymu- nie! Tylko nie to!- zawiedziona wpatrywała się wypiek, który nie bardzo nadawał się do spożycia. Edward również przyglądał się brunatnej szarlotce.

- A ja tak bardzo chciałam, żeby wszystko się udało!

- Eee... tam! Nie ta szarlotka to będzie następna!- poklepał ją po ramieniu. Protetyczka zerknęła na niego. Szybko pojęła, że te czułe chwile z nią były dla Stalowego Alchemika znacznie ważniejsze niż jakaś tam szarlotka.

- Zaraz mi powiesz chyba coś o zasadzie równej wymiany?

- Właśnie miałem takie zamiar- objął ją i zanieśli się głośnym śmiechem. Nawet Murphy ze swoimi prawami nie zdążył im popsuć tego dnia.


End file.
